Happy madge fun time
Another one of SirMajestica's stupid ass projects. It is slightly similar to Tactics, but the gameplay will be a lot more similar to Final Fantasy X-2 because it actually looks good screw you. Currently the sequel (make it spiritual?) to Fancy Final Fantasy and will be considerably lighter-hearted in nature. Job System Link Magic This is the magical system of the game, it is highly group-based, allowing characters to spend their turns using the "Manadrive" command which produces MP for a type of Link that can be spent to cast spells. Ex. CharacterA uses Manadrive-Holy, CharacterB then spends that MP to cast Pearl. Water Link Aqua - Long-range minor water-elemental damage. Aquara - Long-range moderate water-elemental damage, slow execution time. Aquaga - Long-range massive water-elemental damage, very slow execution time. Liquefaction - Short-range melting attack. Pulse - Short-range burst attack, AoE around caster. Spout - Long-range burst attack, not obstructed by obstacles. -Aquify-Only Spells- Low Tide - Increases party's resistance to Water. Fire Link Burn - Long-range minor fire-elemental damage. Burnra - Long-range moderate fire-elemental damage, slow execution time. Burnga - Long-range massive fire-elemental damage, very slow execution time. Flame – Long-ranged fire attack, instant execution time. Fire Lash – Long-ranged burning attack, slow execution time. Flare – Mid-ranged fire-burst. Fault Line - Mid-range massive earth elemental damage. Thunder Link Flash - Long-range minor lightning-elemental damage. Flashra - Long-range moderate lightning-elemental damage, slow execution time. Flashga - Long-range massive lightning-elemental damage, very slow execution time. Tesla – Short-range stun attack, instant cast. Blitz – Short-range stun attack, AoE around caster. Photon Ray – Long-range lightning line-attack, slow execution time. Ice Link Frost - Long-range minor wind-elemental damage. Frostra - Long-range moderate wind-elemental damage, slow execution time. Frostga - Long-range massive wind-elemental damage, very slow execution time. Shattersmash – Melee freezing attack, instant execution time. Wintery Breath – Mid-range freezing attack. Snowfall – Long-range freezing attack, not obstructed by obstacles. Wind Link Wind - Long-range minor wind-elemental damage. Windra - Long-range moderate wind-elemental damage, slow execution time. Windga - Long-range massive wind-elemental damage, very slow execution time. Airfist – Melee knockback wind attack. Cyclone – Long to Mid-ranged knockback wind attack. Gale Force – Mid, wide-ranged knockback wind attack. Holy Link Smite - Long-range moderate holy damage, very fast execution time, not obstructed by obstacles. Light's Bless – Mid-ranged holy attack. Righteous Strike – Melee holy attack, very fast execution time. Pearl – Long-range holy attack, slow execution time. -Sagacity-Only Spells- Ultima Blow - Melee massive holy-elemental damage. Shadow Link Unholy - Long-range Drain – Mid-range HP absorption attack. Osmose – Mid-range MP absorption attack. Deathblow – Melee instant death attack. Death - Long-range death attack, very slow execution time, high failure rate but deals damage instead. -Dark Arts-Only Spells- Expel Health - Minor shadow-elemental damage, current health attribute. Impeding Demise - Moderate shadow-elemental damage, delayed death attribute. Medical Link Vital – Long-ranged low healing spell. Light – Long-ranged medium healing spell. Medicate – Long-ranged heavy healing spell. Fate's Will – Melee resurrection spell, slow execution time. Purify – Mid to Melee-ranged cleansing spell. Life Font – Mid-ranged regen spell. Terrain Quake – Earth Terrain - Long-range massive earth-elemental damage. Blizzara – Winter Terrain - Long-range moderate ice-elemental damage. Aqua Lung – Underwater - Mid-ranged conic water-elemental damage. Banshee Voice – Interior - Mid-ranged conic non-ele damage, may inflict Deaf. Thundara – Sky/Mountain - Long-range moderate thunder-elemental. Scrap Metal - Urban - Mid-ranged non-ele stunning attack. Fira - Volcanic - Long-range moderate fire-elemental damage. Invocation Feral Beast, Prometheus Abilities: Strike, Burning Rage, X-Meteor Summon Link: Immolate Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Fire Thunder Incarnate, Hellion Abilities: Mystic Barrage, Thunderbolt, Blitz Summon Link: Storm God's Favour Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Lightning The Four Winds, Nuu Abilities: Volley, Whirlwind, Havoc Wing Summon Link: Sound Wave Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Wind Northern Spirit, Kryos Abilities: Exhume, Ice Strike, Malevolence Summon Link: Glaciate Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Ice Tide Guardian, Sylrana Abilities: Elegance, Serene Waters, Pure Rain Summon Link: Downpour Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Water Dark Rider, Headless Horseman Abilities: Trample, Hilt Smash, Atomic Edge Summon Link: Endless Night Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Shadow Sanctity Keeper, Fynn-Tira Abilities: Cleave, Holy, Justice is Blind Summon Link: Judgement Day Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Holy The Stars Above, Varani Abilities: Atom Split, Null Void, Black Hole Summon Link: Gamma Ray Burst Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Non-Ele Lord Dragon, Bahamut Abilities: Crush, Godly Roar, Pulsar Beam Summon Link: Mega Flare Stats: MP Cost: Representative Element: Non-Ele Mastery The veeeery fancy equivalent of a limit break system, Mastery is achieved when all three of a character's Mastery gauges are filled. Mid-battle job changing is a near-necessary tool to be used to fill up all gauges. All gauges fill a small bit from any action performed but some fill quicker when other actions are used. Courage - Short-time execution skills. Joy - Protecting/healing/buffing allies, any items such as potions or remedies count. Force - Dealing large amounts of damage at once or debuffing enemies. Category:Fangirl Games